


On Wai Lin's Lipsticks

by christinefromsherwood



Series: 2020 Fest Headcanons [5]
Category: James Bond (Classic movies), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: Felix remembers the day he met Wai Lin as though it were yesterday, though he absolutely couldn’t tell you what she was wearing. Except her lipstick. Her lips were the colour of the most brilliant red and she was smiling as she whipped out her gun and shot Felix’s mark in the heart.And Felix could not bring himself to care. Even though the handler in his ear was losing his shit because “Goddammit, Leiter, we needed him for interrogation!”, even though it meant another sleepless night full of paperwork, Felix didn’t give a damn.Because one minute she was there and the next she was gone, leaving behind only a single scrap of paper that said: “JB says to tell you hi.”
Relationships: Felix Leiter/Wai Lin
Series: 2020 Fest Headcanons [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816660
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	On Wai Lin's Lipsticks

**Author's Note:**

> written for Characters of Colour Day
> 
> Prompt Table: Fluff - Free Space (Vermillion), prompted by the wonderful @stormofsharpthings

Felix remembers the day he met Wai Lin as though it were yesterday, though he absolutely couldn’t tell you what she was wearing. Except her lipstick. Her lips were the colour of the most brilliant red and she was smiling as she whipped out her gun and shot Felix’s mark in the heart. 

And Felix could not bring himself to care. Even though the handler in his ear was losing his shit because “Goddammit, Leiter, we needed him for interrogation!”, even though it meant another sleepless night full of paperwork, Felix didn’t give a damn.

Because one minute she was there and the next she was gone, leaving behind only a single scrap of paper that said: “JB says to tell you hi.” 

Felix figured this was cosmic revenge for all the times he’d shaken his head at James falling for women five minutes into meeting them. James must have known, the bastard.

He chased her from that Vegas casino across two states, until he finally found her waiting on the shoulder of highway 89. She was leaning against the side of her Chevrolet, watching the sun set behind the Vermillion Cliffs. 

She gave him a thick folder he was fairly certain she wasn’t authorized to share.

She didn’t take him up on his suggestion of a repayment.

Apparently, James said he was a good man and she trusted James and this was the only way for her to follow her kill orders and for him to get all the pertinent information on the sex trafficking operation he could possibly need.

They spent the night talking and watching the stars above the Cliffs and by the time Felix woke up the next morning Wai Lin was gone, leaving only a smear of her red lipstick--”It’s called Santa’s Blood,” she’d said when he asked and he had laughed and laughed and laughed--on his cheek.

That was the first time Felix met Wai Lin. It was not the last. He took care of that.

Wai Lin doesn’t wear Santa’s Blood anymore--that had apparently been a limited Christmas edition--but Felix likes the successor, Scarlett O’Marinara, just as much.


End file.
